Blood Wing
by Wing Omega
Summary: When a Haibane with blood red wings is born what does him coming foretell?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is copyrighted.

Prologue

The fire raged behind him as he walked into his office for the last time the bullet wound in his side still leaking blood. They had managed to repel the local cops but once the army had gotten involved in the festivities things had went south fast. Still they had managed to the first infantry wave back but while they were fighting the helicopters had destroyed everything from the third floor up and damaged most of the rest, 50 to 60 dead at least just from the choppers, and the infantry and assault vehicles would be following up. He knew that it was over, they had done their best but they were so badly outnumbered, so badly outgunned.

As he neared the desk his Bren Ten pistol, a gift from his best friend who'd been killed running rear guard over a year earlier, dropped to the floor. Then he dropped to his knees in front of his family's broadsword that was hanging on the wall. His CD player was still playing the song that he had listened to while trying to relax the night before.

"I once told you that sometimes the fact that the battle was fought was more important then who won the battle.", talking to the spirit of his best friend wherever it was, "But was this one of those times? Was it worth the cost?"

At this point the song began to repeat itself and he decided to just listen to it with his last moments …

_Baby dont understand why we just cant hold on to each others hands  
this time might be the last I fear unless I make it all to clear  
I need you so ... can't let you go ... noo oh_

So take these broken wings and learn to fly again  
learn to live so free and when we hear the voices sing  
the book of love will open up and let us in

take these broken wings ...

Baby end tonight we can take what was wrong  
and make it right ... cause baby it's all I know  
that your half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole  
makes me whole . I need you so baby I need you so

_So take these broken wings and learn to fly again  
learn to live so free and when we hear the voices sing  
the book of love will open up and let us in_

Take these broken wings you've got to learn to fly  
learn to lift and love so free  
and when we hear the voices sing the book of love will open  
up for us and let us in…

He died before the song finished, the sword was the last thing he ever saw.

Author's notes: I'm going with the idea that the cocoon dream is how the Haibane died. His cocoon dream will just be him seeing the sword and hearing the singing so I need the translation for singing sword, or sword that sings or something to that effect, I also need the translation for one who stands alone or something to that effect for my other original character. So if you want to see more of the story please leave the translations in a review or I'll have to wait until my best friend learns the translations in his Japanese course next Fall._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei. If I did there would be a sequel and a manga, if there already is a manga then I would have it translated it English and have a sequel made A.S.A.P.

Blood Wing Chapter 1

Authors Notes/ Review Responses

1: I'm really sorry this took so long I had this almost done but my PC lost it while I was on vacation then there were several college-related paperwork problems and then class itself so I haven't had much time to work on it.

2: The character is or rather was American. I read 1984 when I was 7 and had nightmares about the U.S. turning into a dictatorship for years. Then the Patriot Act hit and the nightmares started again. The prologue was based off of the ending of one of those nightmares.

3: I think that Hikari was being groomed to be Rekki's replacement so the story will reflect that.

4: Does anyone know where I can find a map of Glie? I know the basic shape of the town and have a rough idea where some of the buildings are from the pamphlet that came with DVD 1 but is there anything with more detail? Also are there any other places that Haibane can stay besides Old Home and the Abandoned Factory

5: I haven't decided exactly who or what but some kind of hostile army is coming over and through the wall so I need to ask, is the Town Guard armed with anything except nightsticks?

"Where am I" A young man thought as he kneeled in a small room with a sword on a wall in front of him and the sound of a woman singing coming from the same direction. After a few minutes a unidentified force pulled him through the wall. He found himself being pulled through a town. Shortly after exiting the town he was pulled into what appeared to be an abandoned building. He began to slow down but he blacked out before he stopped.

When he opened his eyes he found himself immersed in a pool of liquid and instinctively tried to hold his breath. That worked for about a minute before he was forced to exhale and discovered that he could breathe the liquid. "Okay this has to be some kind of very weird dream." He stretched his arms out and discovered that he could dig through the material surrounding him. After a few seconds of digging he reached a harder substance that he began pounding and kicking against. After a minute or two the barrier cracked and the liquid began to leak out. With one final punch he broke through and he blacked out as the flood of liquid pushed him past the barrier.

The next time he woke up he found himself laying face down on a bed. He turned his head side to side but didn't recognize the room he was in. "Where am I?" He sat up but felt a weird tugging in his back and paused before he could swing his legs onto the floor in attempt to stand. After a short while he heard the door opening, "Who's there?" He heard replies from multiple female voices "So you're finally up. You slept for two days, we were really worried about you." "Thanks to having to watch you I was late getting to work." "You're always late to work." "And you're always napping." Someone sighed in frustration at this point "Stop it you two, you're confusing him."

"Where are my glasses?" he asked. "They're right here. A young blond woman who was wearing her own pair of glasses handed him a pair from an end table sitting next to the bed. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Hikari. Before the others introduce themselves can you tell what you dreamed about in the cocoon?"

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his short black hair. "I was kneeling in front of a wall with a sword on it and there was a man's voice singing." He pauses for a second and rubs his chin and the short beard that's attached to it. "And this part sounds strange but it seemed like the singing was coming from the sword."

"A dream about a singing sword, then your name is Kenka which means song sword." "But I already have a name." He replies then pauses as he tries to remember it. "What is my name? Why can't I remember it?" His voice begins to rise with a small note of fear. "Who am I?"

"Calm down." Hikari answered. "None of us can remember who we were before we got here. That's why we're named after our cocoon dreams. I dreamt about being surrounded by a bright dazzling light so my name is Hikari which means light."

At this point a young woman with short dark hair cut in. "I dreamt about drifting in a river like a fish so my name is Kana which means river fish."

The older woman with dark brown hair yawned. "I was asleep in my dream so my name is Nemu which means sleep."

The last member of the group was yet another young woman. She had light brown hair. "I dreamt that I was falling from very high up so my name is Rakka which means falling."

The newly named Kenka paused for a few seconds to absorb everything. Then he took a quick glance around the room and finally noticed their gray wings. He reached around and checked to see if he had any wings but didn't feel anything. "Am I supposed to have wings?"

"Don't worry about it yours just haven't grown in yet." Hikari assured him.

"Oh. How long will it be until mine grow in? Kenka asked.

"It shouldn't be long at all." Hikari assured him."

"Will I get my Halo then?"

At this point Rakka approached him carrying the halo mold. She opened it and removed the halo inside with a pair of tongs. "Feather Kenka To be a guide for your future as a Haibane I give you this halo." She then lowered the tongs so that the halo was a few cm over his head and released it. The halo wobbled for a few seconds then stabilized. After it had stabilized Kenka reached toward it. "Don't do that it's still hot." "Thanks for the warning. That must be why it's feeling warmer." Kenka replied. Hikari then put her hand to his forehead. "It's started."

The other girls all turned to leave after saying goodbye to Hikari and the newly christened Kenka, which left him to ask what had started. "First you need to lie down on your stomach." She commanded him. He obeyed and then repeated his question. "Your wings are about to grow in. You have a fever but it will be gone by morning," she explained while opening the back of his gown so she could examine the pair of large bumps on his back. After this was done Hikari wrapped a rubber tourniquet around her thumb. "It's going to sting when your wingtips break the skin. You need to bite down on this so you don't bite off your tongue. Kenka nodded.

A few seconds later the wingtips began breaking through and Kenka bit down hard while struggling to suppress a scream. After a while the pain began to fade but he felt something running over an area just above his back. It took only a few seconds for him to decide that something must be being run over his new wings. "What are you doing?" He asked weakly. "Cleaning the blood and grease off of your wings." Hikari replied. He wanted to thank her but passed out before he had a chance.

When he woke up he saw sunlight coming in through the window. He turned his head and saw Hikari still beside him with her arms stretched over his back. "Have you been cleaning my wings all night?" he asked. "Yes." "Thank you." "It's okay. The same thing was done to me when I was new feather and I'm glad that Rekki trusted me enough to make me her successor."

He then noticed the tourniquet laying on the chair next to her with a deep bite mark in it. "I'm sorry about hurting your hand last night." "It's okay it really didn't hurt much at all." Kenka had his doubts about that but chose to drop the subject. He was about to ask her who Rekki was when he thought that he noticed a look of concern in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" He quickly asked her. "No your wings are beautiful and your fever has broken everything is fine. I need to go get the others and bring breakfast in. He opened his mouth preparing to protest. "It's okay we always eat breakfast here. She added before he could speak. She then turned and walked out the door.

She did need to bring breakfast in but she also needed to talk to the others. Kenka's wings were beautiful but despite hours of cleaning them and running clean rags over them they were still the color of blood.


End file.
